


you love it

by writequirk



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Crack Relationships, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writequirk/pseuds/writequirk
Summary: "forgive me if I'm in pain and can't sit still, there's only a gaping wound in my shoulder." — emma/damon.
Relationships: Damon Salvatore/Emma Swan
Kudos: 1





	you love it

**Author's Note:**

> if this starts to seem familiar to you, i swear i'm not plagiarizing/stealing anything. your girl's just crossposting old stuff from my old accounts as i leave them in the dust in hopes of entering a new era of writing.
> 
> **prompt:** damon is injured and emma has to heal him.

"Will you stop fidgeting!?" Emma hissed, hand gripping his uninjured shoulder and pressing him back down onto the cot in the cell of the Sheriff's Station. It wasn't the most ideal location for patching up a vampire's wounds, but she couldn't exactly take him to the hospital and she definitely wasn't going to take him back to her place.

"Forgive me if I'm in pain and can't sit still, there's only a gaping wound in my shoulder." Damon growled, glaring up at her.

"Oh, grow a pair." Emma muttered, moving to unbutton his shirt so she could get a better view the wound.

"If you wanted to get me with my clothes of Sheriff, all you had to do was ask." he told her with that cheeky little smirk of his

Emma scoffed, and instead of commenting, she added a little more pressure than necessary to the wound, making him hiss at the shocks of pain that ran through him

"That was extremely unnecessary." he spoke through gritted teeth.

"So was that comment." She countered, too-sweet smile on her lips as she continued to clean his wound. "Now, are you going to explain why the hell you were damn near bleeding to death on the side of the road? Aren't vampires supposed to heal quickly?"

"Too many questions, Swan." Damon breathed, giving her a look that told her he wasn't going to explain a single thing.

Emma sighed and shook her head, grumbling quietly, "Idiot."

"And you love it." he grinned.

Emma squeezed his shoulder again and he grimaced. She smirked and refused to inflate his ego further by admitting that she did kind of love it.

**end.**


End file.
